


Rainbows and Acceptance

by gayplums



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Pansexual Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayplums/pseuds/gayplums
Summary: Peter stares anxiously at his phone, "I can't do it." He tells himself, deleting the text. Whispering the same four words over and over again, heart feeling like a crushed and crumpled ball of paper.Ned, who was there as moral support and a possible shoulder to cry on, reassures him, “You can! You can do it Peter!”Peter, from his seat on the bed looks to his friend, who is on the floor next to a half constructed Lego set of the Avengers Tower, “No-N-No I can't…” He sniffs, rubbing his nose with his sweater sleeve.“You can bench press me with your pinky, you can do this.” Ned tried to cheer him, patting his knee. “That is so much easier than coming out to one of the smartest man in the world. He's Iron Man! I can't…”





	Rainbows and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> quick fic

Peter stares anxiously at his phone, "I can't do it." He tells himself, deleting the text. Whispering the same four words over and over again, heart feeling like a crushed and crumpled ball of paper. 

 

Ned, who was there as moral support and a possible shoulder to cry on, reassures him, “You can! You can do it Peter!” 

 

Peter, from his seat on the bed looks to his friend, who is on the floor next to a half constructed Lego set of the Avengers Tower, “No-N-No I can't…” He sniffs, rubbing his nose with his sweater sleeve. 

 

“You can bench press me with your pinky, you can do this.” Ned tried to cheer him, patting his knee. “That is so much easier than coming out to one of the smartest man in the world. He's Iron Man! I can't…” 

 

MJ, who was also there as moral support, quiped, “He has a lot of political influence, if he didn't support gay shit not only would he make it obvious, but he could have made being LGBT illegal. Again.” A wave of bravery washed over him, he picked up his phone again. 

 

He stared at the phone, “What do I say? Do I come out in a mature way or do I be a Gen-Z kid and come out in a meme-y way?” They were silent for a moment, before Ned and MJ answered, “Meme.”

 

He typed, speaking as he did so, “‘What's up it's ya boi, bi-demon-69 comin at you live to tell you I like cock and puss-’” Ned cracked up first, howling with laughter, Peter joined him soon after, voice cracking. MJ snorted, covering her mouth as her shoulders shook.

 

“N-No you can't do that.” She said. Peter nodded, face red. “Vine reference?” They nodded, 

 

“‘Ohmigod he on bi-games mode.’” Peter deleted that, “Too boring.”

 

Peter looked up at his ceiling, Ned gasped, “Waddup, I'm Jared, 19, never learned how to be straight!” They cheered. 

 

“‘Waddup, I'm Jared, 19, never learned how to be straight.’” He pressed send, then regret it. 

 

“Fuck, what if he doesn't get it?” 

 

“He probably won't, he's like 50.” MJ said. Peter nodded, “I mean, like, what if he doesn't understand-” Ned cut him off, “He is like 50, and we are Gen-Z kids, no one understands us because half the stuff we say is meme-speak.” 

 

“What if he doesn't accept me?” 

 

MJ was quick to speak, “One of the charities he donates to helps LGBT people, I think he will accept you.” Peter was quiet processing that. Then nodded.

 

His phone vibrated and he and Ned screamed, “Oh my god he texted me- wait did he- oh my god he did!” 

 

“‘What’.” Peter and Ned were quiet, processing the one-word response. “What.” 

 

He typed, “‘I'm bi’.” His heart hammered as the bubble did it's annoying thing, waiting for Tony to send his reply. It was a few dozen long seconds before it sent.

 

“‘Thank you for coming out, I know it's hard to gather the courage to tell someone your sexuality…’” Peter trailed off, as the text became personal, he read quietly, 

 

_ Believe me, I know. And it's harder not knowing if the person you come out to is accepting. My dad wasn't, and my mom was weird about it. I want you to know that I accept you for whoever you are - as long as it isn't doing drugs, because then I’ll get you help, because drugs are NOT good. Gay, bisexual, pansexual or poly. Transgender, nonbinary. I don't care, I care for your personality, and gender and sexuality don't change that.  _

 

_ Thank you for trusting me enough to come out, I love you for who you are. _

 

Peter was in tears, sobs coming out.

 

His friends watch him, “Did he accept you?” Ned asks, nervously. Peter nodded, “H-He did!” He hugged Ned, and his friend squeezed him. He sputtered unintelligible words. 

 

“He did…” 


End file.
